Lucky Stars: To Put It Simply
by Edge S.G. Maverick
Summary: It's the first day at Ryoo High for Patty and Minami, but there's a new kid in town and he seems to have connection's with Miyuki and Patty herself. [Canceled]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story and I have no beta readers, so be warned when I say this will NOT be my best work. Thank you for your time and may you enjoy chapter one of my story "Lucky Stars: To put it simply".**

**Disclaimer: We probably don't need this here but it's true that this story is not owned by me in any way, so there's no need to get a lawyer… Don't look at me in that tone of voice.**

**Chapter 1: And then there was him…Beauty & Grace**

**POV: Alek **

The sun had just started to rise as a boy looking to be about 16 with black hair and blue eyes steps into the train station and sat down on a bench near by. Looking around him he found that the place was quite empty. He waited for the train and while doing so had tided himself up fixing his button down shirt and tightening the belt on his jeans. He then after pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, as he opened it only to reveal an ID with the name Alek H. Takara. As the train rode into the station it made loud breaking hiss notifying Alek once again of his reason for his being here.

Alek got up and dusted himself off and padded himself down to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Once finished he got onto the train and took his seat, looking to make sure no one was staring he pulled a letter out of his side pocket and began to read. It wrote; "Dear Aleknii-kun, I'm glad to hear you were coming back to Japan, and to think that you'll be going to Ryoo High as well. All of it was great news I've already talked to my parents about it and they said it would be all right for you to stay here with us. You probably don't have any were else to go and I thought it only would only be normal that I try to help. Besides I haven't seen you since you were in elementary school. Sincerely, Miyuki"

Smiling once he realized the name his cousin had given him, he put the letter back in his pocket thinking "_Wow, just like old times huh, just remember I'm not eight anymore" _and as he finish the thought he reached his stop and got out. Looking to make sure no one was fallowing him he started his walk towards the Takara house he remembered. "_This is gona be one hell of a year" _He thought as he looked at the sky with a smug smile.

**POV: Minami Iwasaki**

Minami Iwasaki, a quite girl and the next door neighbor of the Takara family was sleeping soundly until she heard her alarm go off. Instantly she had her eyes open as she flung the covers off of her and ran to the other side of her room tumbling and landing with the alarm now successfully turned off and her hand on top of the small machine. Knowing how common it was for her to do this she simply stood back up and started to get ready for her first day of school at Ryoo high.

Walking downstairs to see Cherry sleeping on the floor her first instinct was to wake him up. As the minutes went by nothing worked, she tried tempting him with food, nudging him, poking his nose and even called his name. Finally she got up and Cherry opened his eyes. Shocked at the sudden turn of events Minami ran into the kitchen to get dog biscuit thinking "_If this works he might start eating again" _then ran back in and handing it to the lazy dog whom to her surprise had slowly bit-into it and started eating. Feeling victorious she left the house with bit of a bounce in her step and a slight glow in her normally emotionless eyes.

She stepped out of the gates to get some fresh air before heading out everything was great she thought until a boy around the same age and height ran into her, falling to the ground instantly and dropping her bag. Seemingly perfect in his form the boy had caught himself as soon as he was bumped and immediately put a hand out to help the girl up. As she reluctantly took his hand and was helped up the boy said "My name is Alek Hiroshi Takara, I would like to know your name but first it would be nice know if your okay or not, its unlike me to be so clumsy" before she could say a thing he held up her bag and said "Oh, and I think you dropped this"

"Thank you… um, Alek you said your name was" A now calmed Minami answered

"The one and only, at your service~" He said with a bow as he realized he was talking to a girl, and now feeling even more guilty because of it.

"And I'm fine, it was just a trip" She said now a little more serious

Noticing the slight change in pitch he stood up and gave a simple "Good bye then, I believe we both have somewhere to be" and left with almost a sprint as he made his hasty get away. "_That was close; I almost insulted my new neighbor the first day I was here… DAMN! I forgot to get her name... she seemed nice too._" He thought to himself as he ran to the gates of the Takara house. Opening the door the first thing he saw was an almost panicked Miyuki waiting for something nervously. Assuming she hadn't noticed him yet he call out "Ello, govna how you doin this fine morn" in a British sounding accent before closing the door and entering the living room.

Miyuki looking very obviously surprised answered in almost a shout "Alek-kun! It's almost time for school and here's your uniform and the restrooms over there and you need to change so we can go or we'll both be late!"

"Cool down there, I'm goin I'm goin" Alek said as hurriedly as grabbed the uniform and left to change. Stepping out in almost a pose Alek was quickly urged to come with by Miyuki. As they both stepped out the door Miyuki said "It's been so long, you got transferred to that nice American school and I almost thought I wouldn't see you again".

"Yea, it has been awhile hasn't it" the taller boy said sheepishly.

"Darn!" Miyuki said as she slammed her fist in to her palm.

"What is it?" Alek said, now very interested in what the pinkette had to say.

Miyuki looked at him seriously and said "I forgot lunch today worrying about you getting here". The rest of the walk was taken in relative silence. Once they got to the school they simply split to their separate paths.

**POV Patty & Hiyori**

The two Otaku's were getting along nicely for their first meeting, talking about different fanfic and their newest anime. It was a great day to for the two and nothing could be better than finding a new friend. Until roll call was started nothing happened big enough to take their attention off each other, but at that very moment in time the teacher had called the name "Alek". With both of them being who they were it hadn't occurred to them what name had been called then the teacher said the name a second time "Alek" the teacher said stretching the "E" in his name. Hiyori froze in curiosity as she realized their might be two non-Japanese students in their class and started to listen in closely.

Meanwhile, Patty was stunned as she heard the name, "_Alek was in my old school, how could he be here?" _the stunned blonde thought. At that moment the blue eyed boy ran into the room immediately throwing a paper of sorts onto the teacher's desk. The teacher read the paper and said "Okay, go take your seat". The boy took his seat and turned his head to scan the rest of his class until his eyes met with another's making him jump back almost falling out of his seat. "Whoa, who are you?" the boy said confused as to whom had there face so close to his.

"It's me patty! Remember, from middle school!" the now over excited patty yelled.

Alek, putting his hands into the air as if he was trying to show he was unarmed said "Sorry boss, didn't know you were there, but how bout I give you an offer you cant refuse" using a horribly done Italian accent.

"I don't know, what kind of deal we talking here" patty said with just as bad an accent

Suddenly much more animated with his hands Alek spoke "How bout I forget a little something, and you forget a little something and together theirs no more something something."

"That works" breaking out of character instantly

And so did Alek as he said "good that could have been bad" looking down the whole time. "Ahem!" the teacher said catching the two students attention and making them get back in there seats. The rest of class till lunch went uneventfully.

**POV Minami Iwasaki**

As the girls gathered into there group Minami noticed the boy within it and was shocked to find that he was the same one from earlier and he was looking at her of all people. At that moment he got up and walked towards her saying "I'm sorry for earlier, but I never got your name" going into a rather good looking pose near the end.

Minami shuttered and her face reached a light shade of pink as she answered "My name is Minami Iwasaki it's nice to meet you." the boy then sat down and continued his conversation with the group. Yutaka in the mean time had started a conversation with her saying "So, I was with my cousin and she asked me if you were supposed to eat a cornet from the fat end or the skinny end… do you know?"

Minami looked down at the small girl and said "I'm afraid I don't know"

"That's too bad" spoke the salmon haired girl

Minami looked at her seriously "Do you want me to find out for you."

"No, I think I'll be fine, thank you" Yutaka said sheepishly surprised at the closeness of the mint haired girl too her as the question was asked. Then an awkward silence fell on the whole group as the lunch ended and they all went back to there seats. The class once again went uneventfully. After school Alek left class to leave with Miyuki, but while waiting for her to get out of her school council thingy Patty sat on the bench with him "So… How's it been buddy, long time no see" patty said placing an arm around his neck.

"Patty… we transferred at the same time, starting and ending in the same schools… it's only been a summer since we talked." The boy said almost saddened at the girls small memory.

"oh yea… well I missed you either way, and now your back!" she said now completely hugging him. _"Calm your self Alek, its only patty, she's your friend nothing more" _the boy thought to himself turning a light shade of pink from the thought. Just then they heard a certain blue haired otaku yell from beside the now returning Miyuki "Patty! Are you cheating on me?"

"No!" said Patty as she gave Alek a small peck on the cheek

Alek in response turned a bright shade of crimson as he almost collapsed saying "P-P-Patty, I don't suppose you could muster up the courage to warn me next time" all while holding his nose almost as if to stop a nose bleed that thankfully didn't happen.

"Oh sorry" said patty as the rest of the group gathered around to make sure she didn't kill him

"Who's all this" Alek said his composure somewhat regained.

"Well, this is Konata Izumi, Kagami Hiragi, and Tsukasa Hiragi" Miyuki said pointing at each one respectively.

"Well that's nice" Alek said getting up from the bench and ending Patty's large smile. With a slight bow he said "My name is Alek Hiroshi Takara, it's a pleasure to meet all of you" turning his Japanese bow into a British bow near the end. "You too" they all said in an almost scary unison that creeped out the other three.

"Is there any thing you had planed tonight" Alek said to no one in general

Patty replied "Nope wanna hang out with me? Catch up on old times."

"I sense a flag being raised~" said Konata as she made weird arm motions towards the two.

Alek quickly glared at the otaku and then turned back to Patty "Sure! You can stay with us for the night." At that moment he gestured toward Miyuki and Himself.

Before Patty could say a word Konata interrupted "Flag Accepted!" ending the statement with a fist pump. Every thing was growing silent until Kagami said "So, Alek whats with the name are from America or something?"

"Nope, my parents just named me that" Alek said with pride

"That makes no sense…" Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Patty all said in unison

"You don't have to remind me…" the boy said, his face melting into blue lines.

The rest of the walk went relatively silent until they got back to there respective homes except for Patty.

**Lucky Channel**

HIYA LUCKYS! I'm your navigator Akira Kogami!

And I'm the assistant Minoru Shiraishi.

Akira: Today were going to talk about the new guy Alek!

Minoru: As you can see, he's the first male character to début on the show.

Akira: And he's cute too!

Minoru: You think so?

Akira: Well yea… Don't you?

Minoru: I'm afraid I'm not getting you Akira-sama…

Akira: **I guess your just hiding it then…**

Minoru: Excuse me; are you accusing me of being gay?

Akira: **Maybe.**

(Music Tone)

Akira: Aww is that all. See ya.

Akira & Minoru: BYE NIII!

Akira: **so really now…**

Minoru: I'm Not Gay!

**A/N: Well sorry for the short chapter but it is my first and I'm hoping you liked it. Remember to review** **and give me all the constructive criticism you have. That's all for now… Bye Nii!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: (Classified Information) Just Kidding… it took me way too long to get this out so I put my heart and soul into this time and hopefully it was worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: We probably don't need this here but it's true that this story is not owned by me in any way, so there's no need to get a lawyer… Don't look at me in that tone of voice.**

**Chapter 2: So There She Was… Grace & Formality **

**POV: Miyuki Takara**

Miyuki had simply stood by and listened to the conversation patty and Alek were having. While she was watching she realized how close the two were _"I guess three years together can do that" _the older girl thought to herself. "So Patty were do you live around here any way" said Alek whom hadn't noticed Miyuki's absence in the conversation.

"I have an uncle that moved here a few years back, he's been giving me a place to stay." The blonde replied.

"Well, I would love to show you were I'm staying." Alek said as there destination came into view. "Miyuki-Chan, could we all sit down and have some tea when we get back, it's been tooo~ long since I've had your tea."

"That sounds like a great idea." Miyuki said as she lost her train of thought completely.

"Good, we'll all go to the ball room" said Alek excitingly

"You guys have a ball room?" Patty said jaw dropped

Miyuki made hand gestures as if to hide it from Alek as she said "Not exactly, it's more like a fancy dinning room."

"Hey, what are you to talking about back there" Alek said questioningly.

"Nothing Nothing" Both of the girls said in unison while putting there hands in the air as if to defend themselves. About that time the group entered the home and went through with there plan. After about an hour of talking and drinking tea Alek jumped up and ran to the other side of the room, after grabbing a jukebox he put in it a very odd CD. He then stepped in front of Patty and said "Could I have this dance" putting his hand out at the end.

Patty after that dialogue had turned a light shade of pink"G-G-Gladly" She said as the scene played out in front of her.

"Good, now follow." Said Alek as he pulled her to the make shift dance floor. _"Wow, that boy is good…" _Miyuki thought as the waltz music started playing. The two made every step perfectly, every spin flawlessly, and every dip uniquely. With Patty having the time of her life and Alek simply showing off, it seemed to the blonde like the moment would never end. The lights around her seemed to blur and the actions she was making became natural. She had always had a crush on Alek, but this was like some overly dramatic fantasy. Finally, the song ended as they went into one last dip. They stayed there for awhile there faces getting closer. But just when something was about to happen, Alek set them both up straight and turned around saying "I'm going to take a shower if neither of you mind" and he left the room without a hitch.

Leaving Patty completely a daze she said "Wow, he's good" and fell into her seat.

"You like him, don't you…" Miyuki said

"Are you kidding, if I didn't before I do now" Patty replied still catching her breath

"Are you gona act on it?" the Pinkette asked, but this time Patty stayed silent and just stared at the ground. _"I think I broke her" _Miyuki thought as she looked at her watch to see it was 7:30 PM. "Do you want to go home or stay the night"

"I' think I'll stay" Patty said quietly. Time passed and Miyuki decided to show Patty around the enormous house. When they got to the rooms Miyuki decided to leave Patty and get them both drinks. Being left completely unattended, patty decided to look around and see what's up. After peeking into all of the obviously labeled doors like "Miyuki's" or "Parent's" she saw a door that wasn't labeled.

Thinking it was a guest room she stumbled inside to see a room that was meant for anything but a guest. She saw book shelf filled too the brim with "How to Books" and Language books. The girl looked to her right to see a book shelf filled with classical works like Shakespeare and the Kabuki Theater. She was in awe as she looked to her left to see another book shelf, but this time it wasn't the books that caught her eye, it was the photos on top. The photos were all scattered in some fancy looking design on top of the book shelf, each one holding another image of Alek doing something: one of them showed Alek holding up a paper that said "Certified Genius" and another was a group picture from when he was younger sitting on his older cousin's lap.

then it happened, "This place is sooooo cool" Patty said looking through Alek's old room, then from behind her she herd Alek say "I know how you feel."

Patty's face turned a light pink as she turned around to see him in just Jeans and a towel over his shoulders; she quickly said "Your trying to kill me aren't you?"

He moved closer and leaned in close and tipped her chin upward "Now why would I do that?" He said trying to be as suave as he possibly could.

Going into deep shade of crimson Patty backed herself into a corner saying "Because you do it like a pro" with a very sarcastic tone in her voice.

Alek then nodded his head toward the door and said "Well then go melt out there, I need to finish getting dressed" Cracking his neck and smiling after his comment. After crawling out of the Bishonen's room Patty looked up to see a very confused Miyuki saying "What, happened to you patty?"

Patty looked up and said "Miss Miyuki…"

"Yes…" she said still very confused.

"I saw him without a shirt on…"

Miyuki then held out a Cherry Pepsi to Patty and said "On that note I should probably tell you that we have no Mountain Dew, but Tsukasa loves Cherry Pepsi so I thought you might like it too."

Patty then collapsed to the ground saying "Your, eeeeeeevil"

**POV: Minami Iwasaki**

The mint haired girl looked up to see a clock that said 9:00 PM then looked down to see the sketch she had made. It was a picture of Yutaka in a winter coat that was very obviously too big for her. Minami ripped out the page and pinned it next to sketch of Alek that she had made. Looking over she could see her sketch book open from the breeze from the window. Flipping through countless pages and revealing year's worth of images. Seeing this Minami decided to close her sketch book and start up her computer. She logged onto her favorite MMO: Filna Fatansy, jumping in as her Human sorceress.

**[Kona Kona] Is online!**

**[Kona Kona] {Hey you want to attack the new level 20 dungeon}**

**[Minasaki] {Sure…}**

**[Kona Kona] {What's wronnnnnnnnng~}**

**[Minasaki] {Nothing… I'm always like this remember}**

**[Kona Kona] {Oh…}**

**[Kona Kona] {Well let's go then!11! 1}**

The rest of the night was filled with button mashing and manna potion gulping, as the brave warrior Kona-Kona and the powerful sorceress Minasaki both battled it out to the very end. By the time they reached the boss they were both at 10 HP and the boss could've killed them in one shot. But between the buff being applied by the sorceress and the armor held by the warrior, they were almost unstoppable. In the end they both destroyed the gargantuan monster and took the loot till Kona-Kona shouted

**[Kona Kona] {Oh, My, Gah…. ITS AN ULTRA RARE ITEM!}**

Minami looked at the clock that read 2:00 AM and replied

**[Minsaki] {You can have it… I'm going to bed, show it to the guys when you have a chance…}**

**[Minsaki] Logged off…**

After her all-night gaming session, the mint haired girl went to bed without question. In her head she thought _"Which one am I supposed to like" _as she finally fell asleep.

**Lucky Channel**

HIYA LUCKYS! I'm your navigator Akira Kogami!

And I'm the assistant Minoru Shiraishi.

Akira: **Who allowed you to talk!**

Minoru: That's the standard opening!

Akira: Oh, yeah. Well I guess we should discuss the show so far.

Minoru: Well since the new guy showed up he's been putting patty through some real chaos hasn't he?

Akira: As is tradition

Minoru: and it seems Minami and Konata are gaming buddies and don't even know it, but doesn't Minami's in game wife?

Akira: **Well of course, that was like, the whole point of the show today, was to point that out.**

Minoru: Akira-sama I think that you're taking my question just a bit to seriously don't you… He he he

(Music Tone)

Akira: well, I guess this one is over, see ya

Minoru & Akira: BYE-NEE!

Akira: **So what did you mean by "Taking it too far".**

Minoru: I was just trying to help calm you down; if you freak out on stage again they said they would dock your pay, same go's for me.

Akira: **It pains me to say this but…** Thank you

**A/N: I know it was a long wait but I've had to deal with nothing but work and drama lately, so that hasn't left me with much time to write please understand and review, it's your reviews that charge the "Lucky Stars: To Put It Simply" Battery! Bye-nii!**


End file.
